Christmas Time at the Burrow
by islay12
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow alone, Ron thinks of a geinus plan
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Time at The Burrow **

It was Christmas Eve in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had let Ron invite all of the dedicated DA members for Christmas. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione where all sitting on a couch, Ginny was writing a letter to Bill by the fire; even Luna Lovegood had come and was reading to Neville. Neville himself was listening intently with his head on Luna lap. As the firelight flickered and the snow fell the comfort between everyone deepened and everyone was soon relaxing in the living room.

This might be a fine time to give you a bit of background information on this scene. This is two years after Harry seventh year, but after Harry destroyed the 6th horcrux, Voldemort disappeared. Also The Burrow is particularly empty because Mr and Mrs. Weasley left for Romania with Bill to visit Charlie and the twins are living above their shop. At this particular moment Luna and Neville are going out and have been since November. Ginny and Harry are also going out (they got back together after the fifth horcrux) but Ron and Hermione are the only single people in this happy scene. Get my drift?

"Luna?" Luna looked down at Neville.

"Up in my room, I have this little plant you might like to see." Luna then got what Neville was suggesting,

"Can you show it to me?" Neville smiled and lead Luna upstairs. Harry and Ginny then decide to go for a moonlit walk outside in the snow, which left Hermione and Ron sitting in the living room alone.

"So what you wanna do?" Ron asked Hermione. He knew what he wanted to do but Hermione might not approve.

"I want to read Ron so kindly leave me alone," Hermione got up to move to a more comfortable position. 'It's now or never' thought Ron; this was his chance to show Hermione what should happen in their happy little trio.

'Time to put my plan into action,' thought Ron. So as Hermione was sitting down he slid over on the couch, tripping her over his feet. She landed in his lap and pretending to be surprised Ron jerked forward. With Hermione in his lap, his head went straight towards hers and his lips planted themselves firmly on Hermione's. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so she had no way to escape his kiss. But then something wonderful happened, she didn't try to hex him, she kissed back and then she pulled her arms free of his and wrapped them around his neck. He let one hand snake around her waist and pull her closer. They kissed passionately on that little red couch and soon they had been snogging non-stop for 5 mins.

Then Ron and Hermione heard someone say to the doorknob (the Mr. Weasley got it bewitched because you never know when a Death Eater will drop by), "Tempos Titus," they sprang apart like startled rabbits. When Harry and Ginny walked in they said nothing but looked at Hermione's tousled hair and Ron's very red face. Harry and Ginny walked by them up to the second level, but as Harry walked past he muttered, "About bloody time."

Ron then led Hermione back up to her room and gave her a good night kiss. In the morning they woke up and everyone got dressed. After they got dressed and went downstairs to open presents. Luna and Neville where already there and Harry and Ginny where kind of 'involved' in a rather long kiss under the mistletoe.

It was rather good as presents went. Neville gave Luna a pink _mimblus mimbeltodia_ and she gave him a green radish that smelled like cats. Ginny gave Harry a gold broomstick compass and he gave her a diamond bracelet. But since Hermione had done all of her shopping before that very 'interesting' Christmas Eve she ended up giving Ron a book on Quittich; but when he gave her nothing back she kind of was a bit hurt. That was until Ron asked to see her alone.

"Okay Hermione," said Ron, with a very red face, after leading her into the kitchen, "I need to get this out, quickly so willyoumarryme?"

Hermione was confused, "what?"

Ron turned redder, "Will you marry me?" Then he remembered to kneel and fumbled with the ring.

Hermione stared at him and said, "I-I…

Okay people you get to vote whether she says yes or no so post you answer now!!!! I'll only post the next part after 15 votes.


	2. Chapter 2

So People I didn't get 15 **votes** but the three I'm missing won't really make a difference

So where did we leave off? Ah yes!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron turned redder, "Will you marry me?" Then he remembered to kneel and fumbled with the ring.

Hermione stared at him and said, "I-I-I don't know Ron."

Ron stared back, taken aback. "Why?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I've liked you for years ever since fourth year. You've been so sweet and last night you finally let me know how you feel; even though I knew you liked me for a while. But I'm just not sure I want to get married. This is just happening so fast!" Hermione turned away and sat down on the couch back in the living room. Ron followed her.

Harry and Ginny had broken off their kiss to look at the two. Luna was staring at them through her Spectraspecs and Neville was just watching intently at the drama that was unfolding.

Hermione put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I need some time to think it over."

Hermione walked upstairs to her room and Luna and Ginny followed her.

Harry gave Ron a sympathizing look and said, "Sorry mate. I never thought she would say she needed time. I always pictured your engagement with her yelling yes and flinging her arms around you. I mean you two are like a perfect couple."

Ron was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. To him her answer was almost as shocking as a 'No'."

Neville stood up, "Well maybe she's just upstairs asking the other girls what they think. Maybe you should have prolonged the time after your first kiss to engagement. She might be right, less than 24 hours is pretty quick."

Ron just lay on his back and didn't answer as the black enfolded him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh, what go you think will happen to Ron? And what will Hermione's final answer be?

I will only post the next one after 10 reviews, So there!


	3. Chapter 3

Kay peps' I don't care if asked for a certain amount of reviews. I'm just so happy everyone is so excited about this Fanfic. Also I did take your votes into consideration. So those who were upset ate Hermione's answer, read this.

What is happening upstairs as Ron is having a crisis downstairs? Read on and find out

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meanwhile Upstairs. **

Ginny, Luna and Hermione where sitting on Hermione's bed discussing what just happened.

"You should accept, Ron is a wonderful man and you are so cute together!" Luna exclaimed.

"I don't know," Hermione was unsure, "Marriage is a big commitment and I'm not sure I'm ready."

Ginny stood up on the bed, "Miss Hermione Jean Granger, not ready for something?" Ginny got all dramatic, "I thought I'd never see the day!" She then got serious, "But I insist you say Yes. Marriage is just like being Girlfriend and Boyfriend except you pay taxes and live the same house. Just ask Mum and Dad. Also my brother is perfect for you and you two are both idiots for waiting this long. You both are crazy about each other. Anyways you'd break my brother's heart if you said no. You know you want to marry him. Admit it!"

Hermione blushed, "Well…"

Ginny then put her hand on her hips, "and lastly, if you didn't say yes then I'd only have Phlegm as a sister-in-law! You can't leave me with her every family reunion for the rest of my life! Also for my last, last point: Who else would you spend you time with? Ron's got no one and who would you be with? Victor Krum? I don't think so that ship had sailed and the bigger better one is in port! So say YES!!!!!" Ginny at that particular moment was shaking Hermione by the shoulders, to emphasise her point.

Hermione looked off into the distance, "I'm still not sure"

Ginny took Hermione by the hand and dragged her downstairs, "Then if you can't decide then go tell Ron that!"

Hermione stumbled downstairs to find Ron in a stupor, staring at the ceiling and Harry and Neville standing off to the side.

"He's been like that ever since you went upstairs," Neville said sadly. Luna and Ginny went to stand with the two boys.

Hermione went over to Ron and knelt down beside him. "Ron. Ron." Hermione whispered to him.

_Ron was floating in a dark pool and couldn't see anything. He thought he heard something saying his name. It was a sweet voice that had a soft tone. He heard it call again, 'Ron. Ron.' He looked around and saw a bright light in the distance. He moved towards it and the voice grew louder. As he got closer it got clear and clearer until he saw: Hermione's face. She looked at him and asked, "Will you get up? I have your answer." Ron reached out and touched Hermione's shining cheek. _

Ron was jerked back to the present and realized he was lying on the floor. He saw Hermione for a second before her mouth covered his. She broke away and started crying, "Oh Ron. I thought I had lost you. You had gone into emotional magical shock. I'm so sorry; I won't ever do anything like that to you ever again. And after the wedding-"

Hermione was cut off by Ron putting his finger to her lips, "What?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled, "I'll marry you. I've realized I never want to lose you like that ever again."

Ron pulled her into a deep kiss. He then slid a ring onto her finger and smiled, "how do you like the sound of Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley?"

Hermione kissed him again, "I love it!"

And outside the snow started to fall as the newly engaged couple felt themselves the happiest people in the world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hope you liked it! I kinda left you thinking I wouldn't be true to my word and accept your votes did ya? Well I did and didn't just make Hermione say straight out Yes. I like the way it turned out!

If you like I can make more for it but only if you people want me to!

Also check out my other story: The Sisterhood of Hogwarts! And my new series idea: Back in Time- Ginny Style!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people, I just need to tell you the Sequel to this story is now up! Under the title of Easter Time at the Burrow! Get the link on my Profile!


End file.
